


Pretty Little Subordinate

by laurahelen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurahelen/pseuds/laurahelen
Summary: Levi Ackerman has being feeling frustrated lately due to all the paperwork stacking up, his mind wanders elsewhere as a sassy and bratty subordinate of his gets his attention, but will it be the right attention she's thinking of??
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Pretty Little Subordinate

"Tsk" One of his famous lines coming out of his soft lips as he glared down at the paperwork infront of him. When will this shit end? Will the paperwork ever stop or will it just continue to pile up and up?. Levi Ackerman was a man that belonged out in the field killing titans not stuck behind some desk filling out papers but he knew that was the other part of the job that he had to do as captain.

Sipping at his early gray tea tasting the bitterness on his tongue his mind began to wander distracted by the thoughts of one certain cadet he had been having issues with for the past few days. Her name was , she joined his squad a few months ago now but she was one tough brat taking no shit from anyone including the captain himself. He remembered the time he was sparring with her as part of her training and she gave him a look, a look he would never get out of his mind, she looked like she wanted to devour him whole like the titans outside the walls, her eyes following every curve and inch of his body right down to his feet before staring back at him and giving off almost a soft moan out loud. 

He was thrown off by that and almost lost his stance, damn that brat! She knew how to get under his skin and make him want more of her, thinking impure thoughts like her bending over his desk while he thrusts into her from behind, her moaning out his name in pleasure as he tastes her.  
His mind traveling to so many places at once he didnt realise the knock at the door till a loud noise struck him from his thoughts and looked at the person in front of him. 

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. ", i didn't give you permission to enter my headquarters," he clicked his tongue as he folded his arms across his well sculpted chest as she gave off a soft giggle before raising her eyebrow, "do i really need permission to enter sir?" She was teasing him, she got off on making him squirm under pressure, she always wondered what would happen and what it would take to make him snap. 

He rose from his seat as he strolled over to her standing right in front of her his fist balled out of rage as he growled annoyed. "Watch your tone when your talking to a superior," she was really getting under his skin now but this was the exciting part for her, this is what thrilled her. Being a brat was her trait and one of her many fantasies was to be dominated by humanities strongest, she knew this would land her in trouble but she didn't care.

With one quick motion she slowly tugged on his cravat yanking him forward now pressing their bodies together as she whispered in his ear, "if i refuse, what are you going to do to me? Punish me?" If Levi was completely turned on right now he would know what to say but all he could think right now was fucking her till all she could see was stars. His patience was wearing thin and her body felt good against his, he didn't want to move.

Just as things were getting heated he decided enough was enough, no more playing games. "If you don't want to listen i will make you, one way or another", her eyes seemed to glisten under the dimlit candles in the room as she gave a soft giggle and leaned in close almost a whisper coming from her rose lips, "make me". Oh the words of a brat indeed, Levis patience snapped and he gripped her throat out of pure frustration and anger as he pressed softly on her soft pale neck while gritting his teeth. "Loose the fucking attitude, do you enjoy fucking with me? Making me horny and thinking of many ways I could fuck you?".

She hit the jackpot, this is what she wanted.. humanities strongest loosing composure over her teasing him?? Hell yes! began biting her lip and giving off a strangled moan, a dribble of drool slipping out her mouth as she stared into those beautiful blue steel eyes of his as he let go slightly so she can talk. "I don't regret one bit of what i said, i want you and thats all there is to it.. sir" she whispered the sir putting lust into it as he stared at her completely tranced with how fuckable she was right now and how everything she was saying was just fueling the fire burning deep within him.

"Your playing with fire cadet, expect to get burnt" His eyes staring into hers as the lust between them was building. Her hand softly made its way to his hair playing with the shaved part of his undercut as she gave a smirk, "show me just how badly you want me...sir"


End file.
